nameless_aimlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Please Satisfy Me 'is the name of the first Chapter of ''Nameless & Aimless. Short Summary Davy Jones docks his rowboat on an unfamiliar island, where he gets caught up in a territorial war between the land's natives and a band of vikings. He winds up assisting the natives of the island in exchange for food and water, and is challenged soon after by the vikings' greatest fighter in order to ultimately settle the dispute. Davey kills and makes an example of the leader, while the rest of the vikings honor the decision to retreat and never come back. Long Summary A rowboat is seen washed up of a small island. Coming up from the shore is Davy Jones, a young explorer who is nearly starved to death, and his dog Bartholomew. They discuss what they're looking for on the island and decide to split up after a small altercation with each other. Further ahead is a small hut that belongs to a young woman by the name of Eloise. Eloise mistakes Davy for a young girl and offers him cooked salmon, and Davy accepts the handout. Inside, he asks if there's anything he can do on the island for work. Eloise informs Davy that he picked a bad time to dock at the island, as it has been under attack by a band of vikings who want control of it. Instead of deterring Davy, this news psyches him up. He remarks that this viking invasion is rather convenient and tells Eloise he'll be back covered in viking blood. Elsewhere, a company of villagers stand dangerously outnumbered by a large group of Vikings led by one holding a stick with a moose skull on it. The leading viking explains that 'Lord ''Antler (assumedly the moose skull) has chosen the island to be his sacred ground, and that the natives must leave or perish. The villagers attempt to negotiate, with one of them offering free haircuts, but the viking leader declares Lord Antler's word to be final. The vikings prepare to charge the defenseless villagers, but a large portion of their numbers lose their heads and drop dead in mere seconds. The sudden slaughtering of the vikings continue until the leader calls for a retreat. Davy Jones stands before the villagers and announces he'll be staying at their island for a few days and he hopes they get along. Davy is seen eating at a tavern while the villagers surround him, asking questions and expressing amazement. He tells them he came for food and a real fight, but unfortunately only got food. The tavern owner tells Davy that the vikings are probably going to bring out their greatest warrior to duel Davy in a one-on-one fight, an offer that they initially made but nobody on the island was confident enough to accept. Davy mocks the villagers for being cowards and gets excited about the thought of a tough enemy. A child enters the tavern with the news that 'Olav the Butcher' is back, ready to strike the same deal he had attempted to make before. Davy walks out and accepts the terms, but thinks it would be funner with more bloodshed. Olav attempts to keep up with Davy, but is fatally struck across the chest. With the last of his breath, he warns the vikings to retreat and honor the deal. He then remarks that'' Lord Antler ''must have wanted to punish them, since he led them straight to the infamous Davy Jones. Notable Characters (In Order of Appearance) * Davy Jones * Bartholomew * Eloise * Kiefer * Olav the Butcher Category:Chapters